1. Field of the Invention
Generally, this invention is directed toward a new device for plucking stringed instruments. More specifically, this device is an instrument pick that allows faster and more accurate plucking of a stringed musical instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems that has been noticed with stringed instruments guitars is the difficulty that arises when the strings are plucked by either the fingers or a conventional guitar pick. When slow notes are played, a player can pluck the guitar strings fairly accurately; however, when fast repetitious notes are attempted, the fingers or conventional flat guitar picks do not seem to accurately pluck the strings at the required speed.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new and improved device that will allow a stringed instrument to be plucked in a more accurate manner especially during notes that require high speed or high rhythmic action. It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a guitar pick that can more accurately pluck the strings of a musical guitar especially when speed is required.